1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host device, and more particularly, to a host device with power-saving function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays either desktop computers or laptop computers are equipped with card readers for allowing users to insert memory cards so as to access data. When a memory card is inserted into the card reader, the card reader accesses the data of the memory card according to the commands from the computer. When the memory card is not inserted into the card reader, the conventional card reader still operates. In this way, the card reader still consumes power, causing power wasting. Take the laptop computer as an example, when the power source for the laptop computer is the battery, the efficiency of the power consumption of the laptop computer becomes much more important. However, the conventional card reader cannot save power when the conventional card reader is not inserted with the memory card, causing the reduction of the efficiency of the power consumption of the laptop computer, and consequently the usable time of the laptop computer is reduced as well, which is inconvenient.